nocni_lowcyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Blackthorn
Mark Blackthorn - jest pół Nocnym Łowcą i pół Faerie. Gdy Mroczni Nocni Łowcy zaatakowali jego Instytut, Sebastian porwał go i podarował Królowej Jasnego Dworu, a ta oddała go Dzikiemu Polowaniu. Biografia Mark jest synem arystokratki z ferie Lady Nerissy i Andrew Blackthorna. Po śmierci jego matki (krótko po narodzinach Marka) oddano go ojcu, by on go wychował jako Nocnego Łowcę. Mark pojawia się w Mieście Niebiańskiego Ognia jako jeden z najstarszego rodzeństwa. Miał przemienić się w Mrocznego Nefilim, jednak krew ferie to uniemożliwiła, został więc oddany do Dzikiego Polowania. W Dzikim Polowaniu był krytykowany, wyśmiewany i często bity przez swoje pokrewieństwo z Nefilim. Był samotny aż do pojawienia się Kierana, który jako pierwszy wyciągnął do niego pomocną dłoń. Wkrótce po tym obaj zaprzyjaźnili się, aż pewnego dnia Kieran go pocałował. Uczucie Kierana skomplikowało powrót Marka do rodziny. Nie chciał on bowiem zostawiać przyjaciela, jak i zarówno kochanka. Mark ciężko przeżył powrót do rodziny twierdząc, że są halucynacją i to właśnie Dzikie Polowanie chce się na nim za coś zemścić, bądź udowodnić swoją władzę nad nim. Kieran bardzo źle zniósł jego przyjaźń z Cristiną, której Mark proponował miłość bez zobowiązań, na co ona się nie zgodziła. Kieran chciał, by Mark wrócił do Dzikiego Polowania i zgłosił, iż ten złamał prawo Polowania, za co powinien być ukarany. Miał otrzymać chłostę, lecz za nim wstawił się jego brat Julian. Emma nie chciała, by jej przyjaciele zostali ranni, więc przyjęła karę na siebie. Mark przysiągł Kieranowi, że nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy i postanowił zostać z rodziną, czym bardzo go zranił. Mark zakochał się w Cristinie, lecz kiedy zobaczył ją z Diego, postanawia dać sobie spokój. Kiedy zdesperowana Emma szuka u niego wsparcia i prosi o to, by udawali parę ten jasno oświadcza, że nie muszą udawać. Osobowość W wieku szesnastu lat był niecierpliwy i zirytowany. Jak typowy nastolatek wierzył, iż jest dojrzalszy od innych. Pomimo faktu, że łatwo się irytuje, kocha swoje rodzeństwo. Bywa poważny i poetycki, co jest typowe dla faerie. Po przeżyciach w Dzikim polowaniu stał się nieufny wobec innych oraz zamknięty w sobie, na szczęście z czasem powraca dawny Mark Wygląd Mark jest wysoki, szczupły, ma szerokie ramiona i niebiesko-zielone oczy. Gdy stał się częścią Dzikiego Polowania, jego prawe oko stało się złote. Podobnie jak Helen, posiada spiczaste uszy, typowe u faerie, oraz jasne, kręcone włosy. Tak jak jego siostra, ma delikatną strukturę kości. Ciekawostki * Jest biseksualny jak większość fearie. *Żyje w związku polimerycznym z Kierenem i Cristiną. * Podczas stosowania run Nocni Łowcy nie doświadczają bólu. Mark odczuwał go, ponieważ jest w połowie Faerie. * Został nazwany na cześć rzymskiego Marka Antoniusza, kochanka Kleopatry i wiernego przyjaciela Juliusza Cezara.Imiona Blackthornów * Czuje się nieswojo przebywając w pobliżu żelaza (czuje mrowienie na skórze). * Jego imię w języku faerie to Miach * We "Władcy cieni" poznał swoją ciotkę, siostrę lady Nerissy. Występowanie * Last Stand of New York Institute (wspominany) * Miasto Zagubionych Dusz (wspominany) * Miasto Niebiańskiego Ognia (pierwsze pojawienie) * Lady Midnight * Opowieści z Akademii Nocnych Łowców Przypisy de:Mark Blackthorn el:Μαρκ Μπλάκθορν en:Mark Blackthorn es:Mark Blackthorn fr:Mark Blackthorn hu:Mark Blackthorn ru:Марк Блэкторн Kategoria:Fearie Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Blackthornów Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy